


Sneak Attack

by samcatburglar



Series: A Scale in the Breeze [5]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, i can't believe i wrote a drabble because of a tiktok meme but here we are, no substance no braincells just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcatburglar/pseuds/samcatburglar
Summary: You know the TikTok meme of walking in on your significant other naked while they’re working/reading/otherwise occupied? That, but make it Xelfi.
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos
Series: A Scale in the Breeze [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055669
Kudos: 18





	Sneak Attack

Xelloss recognizes the danger “what if” inherently implies, and yet time and time again, he finds himself pulled into its alluring nature. It’s a secret after all, “what if” -- it means there’s something unknown, something forbidden, something that has yet come to fruition. It invites deviation from all that is true and known, and thus is quite the slippery slope, one highly frowned upon when one’s life was given solely for the purpose of loyalty without question.

But if dreaming about deviation from the norm is arson, the question of “what if he were to walk in on a repressed dragon ex-priestess naked?” is merely playing with matches. Dangerous to be sure, but mazoku will be mazoku!

He unlatches his amulets. Begins the mortal pageantry of stripping. 

Never mind that he’s in you-know-what with her.

He steps out of her (their) bedroom, bare feet creaking against the old wood floor of her (their) cottage -- he could be silent, of course, but he doesn't want to surprise her. Not yet. He reaches the entrance to her (their) living room, in which the dragoness Filia sits with her accounting books, hand in hair, deep in numbers.

Xelloss tosses his cloak on her.

Predictably, she squawks some meaningless insult or other, dragging the cloak off her face with brows pinched in consternation. Xelloss waits, resisting the urge to roll back on his heels like some demented, highly entertained child.

Filia’s scream is loud enough to startle a flock of starlings resting in a nearby tree.

Ah, his angel of music. “Dear oh dear, do you really think me that repulsive?”

She lifts her heavy accounting book to shield one side of her face, pages flopping onto her cheek as she continues her screech, “NO, I JUST--”

Xelloss opens one eye to check on the teacups on the table. A shame. Still intact. His voice is bright as a sunbeam shining directly in one’s eye. “Then why are you yelling so loud, Filia?”

After many clumsy attempts, she manages to stand from her place at the table and half-scramble away from this very jarring and vulgar display. “BECAUSE YOU’RE NAKED!”

The mazoku pursues, unbothered. “Filly, I have lost count of how many times we’ve--”

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I KNOW--!” 

The truth is, it could be a thousand more years of this very strange but oddly well-established relationship, and she would still react this way. It’s both maddening and highly amusing, which is what draws the ever-curious mazoku into coming back again and again. 

As for Filia, she finds her chest bubbling with a sensation almost akin to giddiness, which is why, like her lover, she finds herself drawn to him again and again. Nothing like a good verbal spar to warm the blood, whether she likes it or not, and she can’t help but peek up and over her book with blue eyes glinting with what she hopes looks like anger. It doesn’t. He’s picked a rather fine planar presentation, after all.

And Xelloss knows mischief when he sees it, which he finds delightful coming from this otherwise prudish golden dragon. He steps nearer. And this time, she doesn’t move from her new "hiding spot” leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Why are you...Xelloss!”

“Mn, the reason why I do most things.” Ah yes, the priest muses. She’s run out of things to say, so she’s just whining his name. Perfect. “To get you to scream.”

“YOU’RE DISGUSTING!” she wails in a poor attempt to hide her laughter.

“I don't think that’s true.” Xelloss prowls towards her like an animal on the hunt, though his cheery leer remains plastered on his face.

“Yes...! Yes it is, what are you--!” 

He reaches for her book-shield, grabs it, and tosses it behind him. She lets him. She squirms, of course, twisting this way and that, pretending she is trapped, but she and Xelloss both know better. He may be a hunter by nature, but her pulse beats hard and fast against her pretty swan neck not because she’s scared -- she’s exhilarated. And small part of him is annoyed that she thinks he can tease him this way. He doesn’t like being given a taste of his own medicine in that regard, of being played when he is the game master.

Only you, you obstinate lizard, he thinks. Only you.

“There are more romantic ways of asking for intimacy, you bastard!”

“Very true, my dear, but when was the last time a mazoku was romantic?”

“Yesterday afternoon,” she answers pointedly, chin turned upwards in smug self-satisfaction. “When you brought me a sapphire necklace.”

Xelloss hums, but doesn’t answer. He just leans in to take a deep breath of her scent, nose buried in her neck.

Filia lets him. She tilts her head back, exposing more of the sensitive skin already erupting in gooseflesh on her neck. “Or the day before, when you brought me a stick bug.”

“What?” he growls. “You hate bugs, you screamed so yourself.”

“Yes, but you genuinely thought it was interesting, and sharing something you find interesting with your...” she pauses, still unsure of what to call what they have. “Partner -- ” Xelloss snorts. Filia persists. “--is very romantic.”

“Alright.” His voice is darker now, and he can feel the chill that ripples down Filia’s spine, down into a tail he can feel curling around his bare leg. His kisses very quickly turn into bites. “That’s enough.”

But of course, Filia doesn’t stop. He started it, after all! Who is she in this precarious situation but the victim of public nudity? That, and he’s decided to bite her now! How rude! But this is Xelloss Metallium she’s dealing with, so she must take every precaution not to further arouse his anger. Could there be such a thing? For the sake of avoiding it in the future...?

The tip of her tail twitches. She won’t know until she tries.

“You’re like a cat who brings its owner dead birds.”

He takes a fistful of her hair and yanks her head back as punishment (reward?) “Then I will take that as your sign-off for me to bring you dead birds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another one where this time it's Filia committing this heinous act of domestic mischief, but idk. Yeah this isn’t though-provoking at all, it’s literally mindless comedy/fluff, and you know what, I’m valid. People and the world suck. I’m just here to witness two idiots who share one brain cell kiss and have fun.
> 
> Filia is a brat, change my mind.


End file.
